Love Blossoms
by dark mikohanyou
Summary: America has a surprise for Japan, he wants to take him to see the annual cherry blossom festival held right in his own capital. He can't wait to see the other man's reactions and if all goes well he might have another surprise hidden up his sleeve.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Japan, or America.

The loud static feedback that suddenly blared through the plane's cabin was enough to jolt Japan from his cat nap, startling him into a seated position. The noise evened out into the pilot's voice as he announced that they would be landing at Dulles International Airport in a couple minutes and asked that everyone buckle their seat belts. The Asian nation sighed lightly and hooked the two pieces of fabric together before directing his gaze to the view outside the window. They had started their descent and he eagerly watched as the plane approached the ground.

The trip had been rather impromptu and he was honesty not sure how the younger nation had convinced him to visit on such short notice. He couldn't say he was upset through, it had been a long couple of months since he had last seen his younger boyfriend and he had found himself missing the man's flamboyant happiness.

He was once again jolted into consciousness as the plane jarred slightly as the wheel contacted to the tarmac. He watched as the plane taxied across the large airport to the open terminal. He gathered the small carry-on bag sitting in the empty seat to his left and stood as soon as the seatbelt light turned off. The flight attendant who had been serving the first class passengers the whole flight pulled the curtain aside and told them that they were free to leave.

Japan was the first on off the plane, his eagerness to see America mixing with his embarrassment at riding first class, causing his feet to move much quicker than normal. He wasn't sure why his boyfriend insisted that he fly first class, he was perfectly comfortable flying in coach and it would save the other nation money. They talked about it a couple times and settled on a happy medium, after all the blonde had wanted to send his private jet to pick the elder up every time he can to visit.

He walked out into the waiting area, scanning the crown for the mop of blonde hair and bright blue eyes that signified his lover. Confusion grew as he failed to find the figure amongst all the happy people here to collect their loved ones. Had America forgotten about him or was he was just stuck in traffic?

An arm suddenly slid around his waist and the Asian reacted instinctively, turning quickly on his heel and planting the heel of his palm straight into his attacker's solar plexus. The larger body hit the ground with a fairly loud choking noise, and only then did he take in the man's features.

The blood in his face seemed confused as to whether it should gain into his cheeks or drain from his face altogether. He quickly dropped to his knees next to the stunned American laid out on the floor, reaching out towards his face in concern.

"What punching me in the throat wasn't enough? You coming in for the kill now?" America asked a grin tugging at the corners of his lips despite his best efforts to stop it.

Japan recoiled from him quickly lest he actually hurt him again. The younger man just chuckled and reached out to pull him into an awkward hug before he could retreat very far.

"Sorry Alfred-Kun, I didn't realize that it was you. If I had known I never would have attacked you!" The raven haired man murmured trying not to draw any more attention than they already had.

"Dude really its fine, I kinda figured that was the case anyway. Besides it should know better, sneaking up on a ninja is just begging to get punched." The American said with a chuckled. "So enough about that, let's get outta here, we still got a couple hour drive ahead of us."

Japan nodded, albeit reluctantly, and followed his lover out of the airport dragging his luggage behind him. He felt bad that the blonde had gone through all this trouble for him and he repaid his kindness by punching him. Never the less he didn't want this to put a damper on the rest of the trip so he vowed to put the entire event behind him.

The car ride seemed to blur for him, he figured that he fell asleep because one minute they were pulling out of the parking lot and the next America was standing in the door pulling him out of the comfy car seat. The sun had long since gone down and the two men quietly walked into America's fairly large condo, dropping Japan's things in the guest bedroom. The murmured quiet goodnights to each other before walking into separate bed room to sleep for the remainder of the night. They both fell asleep the moment their heads hit the pillow, each eager for the events that would be taking place tomorrow.

Japan stretched as the sun filtering in through the window pulled him from his sleep. He quickly changed out of the clothes he had fallen asleep in the night before, before wandering out to the kitchen, drawn by the delicious smells of bacon, eggs and hash browns.

America turned to look at his with a wide grin on his face, "Hey, doll, good morning. I really hope you're hungry, I made a bunch of food."

Japan shook his head in found exasperation before seating himself at the mahogany table, immediately being presented a large plate by a still grinning blonde. America quickly gather his own plate before sitting down and digging in. The dining room was quiet except for the sounds of the two men eating. Once most of the food had been consumed the two men washed the dishes and put them back in their respective places.

A bright smile grew on America's face again and he grabbed Japan's hand, "Okay doll are you ready to go? I have the best surprise for you, I just know you are going to love it."

The Asian nation chuckled and nodded, "Of course Alfred-Kun, as long as you are going to be there I will love it no matter what."

America's eyes lit up and he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to the smaller man's lips before pulling back and tugging him towards the door. "I swear, doll, sometimes you say the sweetest things and it feels as though my heart is about to beat its way outta my chest."

Japan blushed and followed America as he strode passed the small garage that housed his and the other tenant's cars. "Are we walking?" He asked in confusion glancing back at the smaller building.

"Yeah, it's not that far away. And with traffic as bad as it is right now, walking is faster by a long shot." America sighed, glancing around.

Japan just nodded now noticing that the traffic did indeed seem much heavier than normal, which in DC was really saying something. True to America's word the reached their destination in a couple minutes, weaving their way in and out of the rather large crowds.

The blonde was bouncing up and down on his heels when he suddenly turned to Japan. "Hey, doll, I'm gonna cover your eyes, don't freak out and just trust me okay?"

Japan nodded, fairly curious but more than willing to trust his lover. They walked for maybe a minute longer before stopping again. America was bouncing in place again and he breathed out a shaky sigh before placing his hands on his shoulders turning him around to face him. The Asian opened his eyes and looked up into his boyfriends bright blue eyes.

"I love you Kiku, and I really hope you like your surprise. So surprise doll." With that America spun him around again.

Japan's breath caught in his throat as he gazed at the sight laid out before him. The side walk was bordered by dozens of blooming cherry blossom trees, the petals falling and settling on and around the two men standing stationary in the middle of the beauty.

"Sakura Trees, oh Alfred-Kun they are beautiful." He turned to face his lover with tears blooming up in his normally passive brown eyes.

America beamed at his lover, "I'm so glad you like it doll"

Japan tore his eyes away from his boyfriend to look back at his national tree liking the street of his America's most important city and he felt a strange joy filling his chest. He turned back to look at the blonde and his breath once again caught in his throat. The American was kneeling before him on one knee presenting him with a small black box open to show the most beautiful ring he has ever seen. The plain silver band was engraved with a rose intertwined with a chrysanthemum, both of their national flowers.

America smiled warmly at the shocked male, "Kiku, doll, I love you more than I could have ever imagined that I could love another person. Nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you. If you would do me the honor of becoming my husband I will never let you forget the love that fills me. So doll, how bout it? Wanna become Mr. Kiku Jones?

A singular tear dripped down the Asian's cheek but was quickly shaken away by the rapid nod Japan sent towards his no fiancée, "Of course I will marry you, I love you so much Alfred-Kun!" He cried before throwing himself at his lover, for once not caring about public displays of affection or the many eyes trained on their interaction.

He had no idea what the future may have in store for them or even what the other nation's reactions would be but they would face them together, as Mr. and Mr. Jones and right now nothing else really mattered.

 **A/N** : So I was feeling kinda creative so my roommate gave me this prompt, I hope you all enjoy my attempt at fluff!


End file.
